AMX-107 Bawoo
|image=Amx-107.gif;Front (MS Mode) Bawoo-back.jpg;Rear (MS Mode) Amx-107-bawooattacker.jpg;Bawoo Attacker (Prototype) Amx-107-bawoonutter.jpg;Bawoo Nutter (Prototype) AMX-107Bawoo.jpg;MP (Standard) Bawoo.jpg;GPB Colors 054 AMX-107 Bawoo (from Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ);Video |transformable=Yes |production=Mass Production |type=Suit |OfficialName=Bawoo バウ |designation=AMX-107 |first=0088 |last=0096 |era=Universal Century |mechdesigner=Yutaka Izubuchi |series=Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ, Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2, Mobile Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G, Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ Side Story: Mirage of Zeon, Gundam Build Fighters, Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn~7, Dynasty Warriors Gundam Reborn, Mobile Suit Gundam U.C. 0096: Last Sun |manufacturer=Neo Zeon |operator=Neo Zeon, Glemy Faction, The Sleeves |pilot=Glemy Toto, Gottn Goh, Arius Moma, Dana Kirai, Beecha Oleg |height=22.05~MS mode |headheight=18.5~MS mode |wingspan=24.26~Bawoo Attacker, 13.0~Bawoo Nutter |emptyweight=34.7 |weight=67.5~MS mode, 46.3~Bawoo Attacker, 21.2~Bawoo Nutter |maxaccel=1.11~MS Mode, 1.78~Bawoo Attacker , 0.59~Bawoo Nutter |mratio=1.66 |sensorrange=12200 |armor=Gundarium alloy |powerplant=Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput=2410 |propRocketThrusters=4 x 18760~operable in mobile suit mode and on Bawoo Attacker only, 7460~operable on Bawoo Attacker only, 2 x 6300~operable on Bawoo Nutter only |propVernierThrusters=16 |paccommodation=Pilot (in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso (Bawoo Attacker)) Additional Cockpit (in Bawoo Nutter(Sleeves Use)) |armaments=2 x 4-tube Grenade Launcher 2 x Beam Saber 2 x 60mm Vulcan Gun~Sleeves Unit only 2 x Machine Cannon~Sleeves Unit only |OptionalEquip=Shield -5 x Mega Particle Gun Beam Rifle Beam Machine Gun~Sleeves Unit only |optionalFixedArmaments=6 x AMM-06H Heavy Missile~12 for Sleeves Unit |SpecEquip=Transformation/Docking Systems 2 x External Propellant Tank |optionalEquipments=Ballute System }} The AMX-107 Bawoo is a variable mobile suit developed by Neo Zeon during the First Neo Zeon War. It appears in the anime Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ. Technology & Combat Characteristics Capable of separating in to the Bawoo Attacker (upper torso) and autonomous Bawoo Nutter (lower torso) units. On Glemy Toto's orange-colored prototype, the left thigh armor is decorated with the archaic kanji ��, which combines the characters for and and is pronounced "bau" in Japanese. The basic armaments of the Bawoo are four fixed grenade launchers equipped on the forearms and two beam sabers. The rear wing binders can be equipped with three missiles each. The optional beam rifle is capable of switching to a rapid-fire mode. In addition, the shield is equipped with five mega particle guns. In the year U.C. 0096, the surviving Bawoo units were modified by The Sleeves for their own use. Besides a new color scheme and given the group's distinctive markings on its arms and chest, the suit also gained a pair of vulcan guns on its torso and a pair of machine cannons in its side skirt armor. The Bawoo Nutter was also reconfigured to have its own cockpit, granting better coordination between the Attacker and Nutter, this new feature also allowed the Nutter to continue operating even if the Bawoo Attacker was destroyed. The Nutter could also carry six missiles, similar to the Attacker, bringing the total amount of missiles to twelve. The suit also uses a beam machine gun instead of a beam rifle, and a shield without the mega particle guns. Armaments ;*Beam Saber ;*4-tube Grenade Launcher ;*60mm Vulcan Gun ;*Machine Cannon ;*AMM-06H Heavy Missile ;*Beam Rifle ;*Beam Machine Gun ;*Shield :;*Mega Particle Gun Special Equipment & Features ;*External Propellant Tanks :The Bawoo can be equipped with a pair of external propellant tanks to extend its operating time. ;*Transformation/Docking Systems :;*Bawoo Attacker ::The transformed form of the suit's torso with the backpack and its weaponry is dubbed the "Bawoo Attacker". The unit achieves this configuration by tilting the head component forward, moving the arms to the bottom of the fuselage and extending the flexible wings and the wing backpack binders. It is armed with a beam rifle, missiles and grenade launchers, boasting high offensive power. Also, with the optional shield attached to the underside of the fuselage, it could improve the aerodynamics of the aircraft. The Bawoo Attacker modified by the Sleeves had a pair of vulcan guns. :;*Bawoo Nutter ::The remote-controlled lower torso is called the "Bawoo Nutter". The Bawoo Nutter is controlled wirelessly by Minvosky transmission, allowing it to function as an independent combat drone. With its legs rotated to 90 degrees, the legs could be used as lumbar wings. The Bawoo Nutter had a maximum payload of 1,800 kg, and could equip a warhead (it could also be equipped with nuclear warheads) and reach a range of 640km, thereby acting as a giant missile. The Bawoo Nutter modified by the Sleeves had its own cockpit, machine cannons and can mount six missiles. ;*Ballute System History The Bawoo was developed to examine new possibilities for the TMS (transformable mobile suit). Although Axis had already introduced the Gaza series into combat, such as the AMX-003 Gaza-C and AMX-006 Gaza-D, it had fallen behind in developing machines that could resist the transformable mobile suits of the Federation Forces, AEUG, and Titans. In U.C. 0088, which could be considered the golden age of the transformable mobile suit, the transformable mobile suits of each side were demonstrating their full effectiveness. The Axis engineers, feeling they couldn't afford to fall behind in mobile suit development, eagerly attacked the matter of transformable mobile suits as well. Meanwhile, thanks to political stratagems, many machines and technologies were obtained from the Federation Forces and the Titans. In particular, it is said that a considerable number of staff who "participated in" or "returned to" Neo Zeon came from AE (Anaheim Electronics) and the AEUG, where many elements approved of Axis's return to the Earth Sphere and the revival of Zeon. In fact, the Bawoo itself could even be called a dead copy (based on stolen designs and technology) of the MSZ-006 Zeta Gundam, or possibly another machine from the Zeta Project, that was created as a result of these kinds of situations. Although initially planned as a limited production unit for high-ranking officers and aces (with one custom, orange-colored unit operated by Glemy Toto), the Bawoo's versatility offered by its transformation systems made it highly popular, and the Bawoo soon found its way into full mass production and were painted in a green color scheme, during Glemy's rebellion some units were used by his faction and were painted in a gray color scheme. In U.C. 0096, a number of these mobile suits survived and would be used by "The Sleeves" during the third of the major Neo-Zeon Movements. These mobile suits were modified with new weaponry, repainted into a new color scheme and given the distinctive markings featured on many of the mobile suits used by The Sleeves. Variants ;*Mass-Production Bawoo (Axis) :Used by Axis during the First Neo Zeon Movement it's identical to Glemy's prototype save for the green color scheme. ;*Mass-Production Bawoo (Glemy Faction) :Used by Glemy's army revolting against Haman Karn, it's only change is it's gray color scheme. ;*AMX-107R Rebawoo :A Psycoframe-equipped variant tested in U.C. 0094. ;*Bawoo Sleeves Type :Neo Zeon remnants "The Sleeves" are shown to use Bawoos. Gallery Ms022-bawoo.jpg|Bawoo (Glemy Toto Custom) in Dynasty Warriors Gundam 2 Rear_of_Bawoo.jpg|Rear (w/o backpack) AMX-107-r.jpg|Rear (w/ backpack) AMX-107-9.jpg|Bawoo Attacker AMX-107-91.jpg|Bawoo Nutter amx-107-beamrifle.jpg|Beam rifle ams-119-beammachinegun1.jpg|Beam Machine Gun amx-107-beamsaber.jpg|Beam saber amx-107-grenadelauncher.jpg|Grenade launcher amx-107-shield.jpg|Shield AMX-107-3.jpg|Side view AMX-107-4.jpg|Front view AMX-107-6.jpg|Backpack AMX-107-7.jpg AMX-107-8.jpg|Shield and Beam Rifle) bawoo (2).jpg Bawooglemy.png|Glemy Faction Colors bawooglemyMA.png|Attacker/Nutter(Glemy Faction Colors) bawoogreen.png|Axis Mass Production Colors bawoogreenMA.png|Attacker/Nutter(Axis Mass Production Colors) bawooGBF.png|Bawoo as seen on Gundam Build Fighters MSGUC-shot0023.png|Bawoo (Sleeves Custom) as seen on Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn amx107_p01.jpg|Bawoo (Sleeves Custom), armed with Beam Machine Gun and Beam Saber Gunpla OldBawoo.jpg|Original 1/144 AMX-107 Bawoo 015.jpg|HGUC 1/144 AMX-107 Bawoo Hguc-amx-107-mp.jpg|HGUC 1/144 AMX-107 Bawoo (Neo Zeon Mass-Production Colors) Hg-uc-bawoo2.jpg|AMX-107 Bawoo Gundam (HG-UC Version) Early design.jpg ZZ design.jpeg Re100bawoo.jpg|RE/100 AMX-107 Bawoo Notes & Trivia *The Bawoo's transformation system appears yet again in the form of the Zanscare Empire's ZM-S08G Zolo, sixty-five years after the Bawoo was introduced. *In Episode 18 of Gundam ZZ, Beecha and gang steal Glemy's Bawoo and fire what appear to be head vulcans at their pursuers, but vulcans are not among the Bawoo's weaponry. References Bawoo-sleeves.jpg bawoo-sleeves-lineart.jpg Bawoo-sleeves-profile.jpg External links *AMX-107 Bawoo on MAHQ *HGUC Bawoo translation on Mechatalk ja:AMX-107 バウ